Frida Suárez
Frida Suarez is a child that hails from the m=exican side of the Nicktoon Universe She is an ally of Bender and his pals, while she has no powers she is a loyal friend who has often thought of great ideas in a heart beat. Before The Great Summer Season Trek She was found by Princess Celestia and Gnowman and they learned she was one of the many chosen to defeat Vilgax. She stayed at the kingdom until Bender and the others reached the kingdom and she rejoins the team ready to once again assist Bender and The B Team. Frida helps the team with her unique knowledge and she helps Bender, Skipper, Julian and the others in securing Fire Grotto, Saving Finn and recruiting Flame Princess. Like Django she duels with Darth Helmet and manages to win on Beach Boardwalk using her street smarts. She has gotten her friend's super hero costume which she does return afterwards. Frida then saves Meta Knight, Snake and Lucario from Liquid and meets Big Boss who she learns is Snake's father Frida then spends a good vacation with the whole Team and then goes back to relax back in her homeworld Phsycial Appearance Frida is a girl with a ununsual hair color in blue. She wears red goggles on top of her head that she almost never used for their use and has tawny skin color, blue eyes, and she dresses in a punk goth style. Personality A Wild Child is one simple way to put it she could put Julian to shame sometimes . which is a stereotype of a girl desiring to be in rock and very tomboyish. Like all wild children she has different sides of her personality such a nack of thinking ideas and improvising plans quickly. She has a caring side of her personality is saved for her friends and small animals or. She is also capable of getting rilled up greatly and being driven to even the score. Lastly, Frida also has a kind of romantic side, like girls typically have. Frida's love of small animals is also towards Spike Twlight's surggoate son as she wasted no time to infrom Twlight, Bender and co about his imprsionment. Allies: Bender, Django of the Dead, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, King Julian, Axel, Scorpion, Princess Bubblegum, Subzero, Smoke, Jack O Lanturn, Twlight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Gnowman, Heloise, Spike, Shining Armor, The P Team, Sagat, Snide, Magneto, Luigi, Stan Smith, Dr.House, Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Meowth, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Q, Brick, Butch, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Riker, Captain Piccard, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx,Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre,House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Solidus, Tak, Megaman and Rolf Enemies: Uka Uka, Zoe Aves, Tarus Bulba, Blackfire, Sartana of the Dead, Brother Blood, Vilgax and his alleigance frida2.jpg frida222.jpg Snapshot - 13.jpg Snapshot - 15.jpg frr.jpg Snapshot - 19.jpg 21.jpg Snapshot - 22.jpg Snapshot - 29.jpg Snapshot - 30.jpg 185px-Intro54.png frida 1.jpg frida 1.png frida 2.jpg frida 3.jpg frida 3.png frida 4.jpg frida 5.png frida 6.png frida 7.png frida 8.png frida 10.jpg frida 9.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the El Tigre Universe Category:Tomboys Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Good Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies